


CLOYING BOY

by Madde



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Sad, but not super sad, choreographer minhyuk, everyone just loves minhyuk a lot, everyone just stopped trying to figure him out BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN HE'S OKAY, minhyuk is a sad boy, overworked minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madde/pseuds/Madde
Summary: none of them ever knew what was actually happening in the mind of their cloying boy, but that doesn't mean they didn't have their own ways of finding out.~verbgerund or present participle: cloyingdisgust or sicken (someone) with an excess of sweetness, richness, or sentiment.~





	CLOYING BOY

**Author's Note:**

> i have very recently gotten into astro, and while immediately claiming myself as an ot6 stan, i just have the softest spot for park minhyuk.

if there were two things in the world that park minhyuk was good at, it was dancing and bottling up his emotions. it was only a matter of time before he became a pro at both things, considering he was doing them multiple times a day. 

 

dancing was easy for him; dancing was comforting and liberating and it always felt like  _home._ minhyuk could always spend more time in the practice rooms, or go there even at odd hours of the night, and no one would question him about it because it was just  _his thing._ many times he went in the practice rooms at night he wasn't even there to practice for anything; most times, he would just turn on some pretty, minimal music and sway his body to the rhythm, or just lay down on the cold, shiny floor and stare at the boring, white ceiling, imagining what it would feel like if it would just drop on him and he'd drown in it. 

 

none of the other members would follow him, especially when he felt the urge to waste time in the practice rooms at 4 in the morning, and minhyuk was fine with that. as long as he was back before anyone woke up, and he managed to put together some breakfast, no one would care that much. after all, he was just minhyuk; he wasn't visual dongmin, or dancer bin, or leader jinwoo, or vocalist myungjun, or maknae sanha. he was just the awkward member who wasn't good enough to compete with any of the other members talents. 

 

so when minhyuk gave up trying to fall asleep at the usual annoying hour of 4am, and was greeted by a very tired, very worried jinwoo, minhyuk didn't know what to expect.

 

"this is the fourth time this week you're leaving in the middle of the night, hyuk-ah" jinwoo mumbled, ruffling his untamed bed head. minhyuk frowned at his words; he didn't think anyone ever noticed. "are you having trouble sleeping again?"

 

it wasn't a secret that minhyuk was dealing with insomnia; he never tried hiding it away from anyone, and it was required that the company and managers knew about it when he joined as a trainee. he was open about the things he was dealing it, it was just the things that minhyuk was  _feeling_ that he always kept away from everyone else. feelings were annoying and troublesome anyway, and everyone had their own to deal with. minhyuk didn't need to add his own to the list. 

 

remaining silent at the question, minhyuk moved to stare between his feet, not happy to see his poor hyung staying up so late because of him. he turned around to walk back to his room that he shared with sanha only, since their third roommate, myungjun, decided that their leader's bed was better than his own, yet right before his fingers touched the doorknob, a shy hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

 

"i didn't mean to upset you, hyukie. i know you don't like talking about your insomnia. i shouldn't have brought it up" jinwoo was fretting behind him, worry laced in his voice. the leader was usually good at those kinds of things; he was usually the one able to calm down and comfort everyone in the group. everyone besides minhyuk. and that alone didn't stand well with him. 

 

"you didn't upset me hyung. i'll go back to bed. you should do so too" minhyuk flashed a tired, but somehow still pretty smile, and whilst jinwoo wasn't even close to finishing their conversation, he guessed it could wait until the next day. 

 

 

~

 

 

" _yah, rocky, the new choreo is a bit rushed out don't you think? it doesn't work with the words and message of the song either. either remake it or we'll have to bring a professional to fix this. again."_

 

minhyuk  _hated_ being useless. he already wasn't doing much for the group; bin was dancing better than him, and jinwoo was rapping better than him, so his positions were already set. the only thing he was able to do well, or  _was, at least,_ was making up some good choreos every other comeback. the company had people that were actual, professional choreographers, but minhyuk liked feeling like he mattered, for once, so he was always mingling around to throw in his own moves. 

 

it seemed as once again, this comeback, his input on the dancing was just as useless as the one before. 

 

"minhyuk-ah, don't be disappointed. they're the wrong ones in here, we all loved your choreo the most" bin sensed his insecurities and came up to him, ruffling his hair gently. side hugging him quickly, the older kissed his temple softly before rushing out to follow dongmin out of the practice room, leaving minhyuk alone with his thoughts once again. well, as alone as one could be with a typical, hyper sanha in the same room. 

 

"minhyukie want some help remaking the choreo? i can be your dancing dummy! just tell me where and how to stand and i'll make it work" the younger was immediately on his feet, a very serious look on his face. 

 

"minhyuk  _hyung,_ but that doesn't matter anymore. it's fine sanha-yah. you can go to the dorms, you could use some food and a nap. you're a growing boy after all" minhyuk smiled one of his pretty smiles at him, trying not to seem too unbothered by the situation. sanha seemed pretty keen on keeping him company, though, at least until, seconds later, myungjun popped his head in the practice room, tired smile on his face.

 

"come on boys, let's go get some food in you" their oldest hyung suggested, and sanha was already out of the door at the promise of food. minhyuk couldn't judge him, though; after all, sanha was for him to baby too.

 

"you can go with the maknae, hyung. i'll just hang around for a bit more, i have some new choreo ideas and i don't wanna forget any if them" minhyuk shamelessly lied through his teeth. myungjun could only allow it to happen; after all, he knew that the younger helped them all with the dancing, so it must've been true.

 

it wasn't. minhyuk came back to the dorms past midnight, dinner not eaten and choreo not improved. 

 

 

~

 

 

minhyuk loved all of his members dearly, yet he's always had a special kind of relationship with bin and sanha.

 

while sanha was his fellow maknae, his travelling companion and partner in crimes, bin was his safe place. ever since they met, he has always felt as if he could confide in him and not be hit with harsh judgement, and that was most of the times true; many times before, bin has been the only person that minhyuk talked about his hardships and feelings with, and even cried in front of. lately though, for the past year or so, minhyuk could only get jealous at the type of relationship that blossomed between his closest friend and their fellow group member, dongmin.

 

minhyuk knew it was stupid to think in such way. they were all best friends, and they were all close to each other, so he had no reason to be jealous of dongmin for getting closer to bin than he used to be. after all, it was obvious that between the two of them there was more than a best friend kind of love (which minhyuk 100% supported). he couldn't help but feel left out, though, especially when bin started sharing his bed with dongmin every night.

 

thing was, when his insomnia got worst, minhyuk knew he needed to find solutions so he wouldn't fall sick because of it. he found out, years back, that sleeping with someone close to him always seemed to help. his roommates were off the table, though, since myungjun took his claim on jinwoo's bed, and sanha, on the other hand, got overheated and hated sleeping even with anyone even remotely near him. without any other options, he asked bin if he could share his bed once every fortnight or so. the older immediately agreed, keen on helping his friend, and everything worked out fine for everyone, especially minhyuk. that was until dongmin and bin became a thing, though. now, minhyuk had no other option but to tire himself to sleep so he could sleep at least one proper night a week. it was hell, but there was no way he could bring it up to anyone, especially bin.

 

"bin-ah, have you noticed any strange behaviour from hyuk lately?" jinwoo asked, his eyes set on the small boy that was sitting alone in the farthest seat of their dining table, phone clutched in one hand, while the other was tugging at his own hair. following his leader's eyes, bin sighed at the sight of one of his best friends, looking worse than usually.

 

"i don't know what to do hyung. he won't talk to me anymore. he won't sleep in my bed like he used to. i think i upset him with something but i can't figure out what with" the tall boy muttered, disappointed in himself. he couldn't stand knowing minhyuk was all by himself in his own head and he couldn't help in any way.

 

"when was the last time he slept with you?" jinwoo whispered, trying to maintain their conversation private. 

 

"oh it was such a long time ago. months passed hyung. maybe half an year" bin sighed. he missed the warmth and comfort of having his best friend wrapped between his arms in his sleep. when minhyuk came to him years back with his request, he seemed very shy and scared about it. if only he knew that he wasn't the only one being helped in the situation.

 

"i want you to sleep with him tonight. go to his own room yourself, i'll talk with dongmin about it too, so you don't worry about that" jinwoo placed a comforting hand on the youngest's shoulder. "just please, help our little boy" 

 

 

 

it was only a few hours later when bin felt the need to address the issue to minhyuk, when night time was threatening to invade the dorm, and the younger boy was already preparing to make his way out of the dorm.

 

"minhyuk-ah, wait a second" bin caught him right as he was tying his shoes. the younger dancer froze for a few seconds, his hands still on his laces, before he finally got up, his tired eyes avoiding his hyungs worried ones. realising that the other was just waiting for him to speak, bin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, not knowing how to bring the topic up. "you can't go to the practice room anymore. at least for the next few weeks"

 

minhyuk frowned. why was bin suddenly acting strange? he has never been deprived from the practice room, and the managers even encouraged him to go there more, so what was the problem?

 

"i don't understand. did something happen?" minhyuk asked softly, still refusing to look up, his eyes set in between his fidgeting feet. 

 

"yes. well, kind of. not really, but yeah" bin muttered clumsily. he knew that if he actively talked about everyone's worries regarding their youngest main dancer, minhyuk would only shrug it off with a pretty smile and nothing would change. and so, he made it about himself instead.

 

"what is it hyung? is everyone okay?" the younger immediately asked, finally looking up, concern filling his fatigued eyes. bin smiled a bit to himself; he was right, minhyuk would only be worried about everyone else, completely selfless. none of them deserved him.

 

"hyukie, i can't sleep well anymore. you gotta sleep with hyung again" bin said everything in one breath, words fast and stuttered. "please" he felt like adding, small smile on his face. the older could see minhyuk visibly deflating, guard completely down.

 

"but you sleep with dongmin hyung, hyung. you don't need me to sleep with you" minhyuk looked back between his legs, suddenly shy once again. bin should've seen it coming.

 

"i know, but i don't wanna sleep with him tonight, i wanna sleep with you minhyukie. please? for hyung?" bin was full on begging now, his words whiny and desperate. 

 

"alright hyung. i'll sleep with you tonight" minhyuk sighed, dropping on one knee to untie his laces. bin smiled as the younger grabbed his hand and dragged him to his own room, the bed they usually slept on. 

 

helping him undress from his usual dancing clothes, bin took the younger's hand gently and dragged him to bed, right on his chest, small body held protectively between his long limbs. minhyuk immediately went lax in his hyungs embrace, and the younger sighed. he couldn't believe that he completely disregarded his best friend's sleeping problems for the past months, especially when he himself got so many things out of it. bin raised his hand and brushing his fingers through the younger's soft locks.

 

"did you already fall asleep?" he whispered softly. minhyuk hummed against his neck, nuzzling even more into the soft juncture. 

 

bin cupped his best friend's jaw gently, and brought his face up, before placing the softest peck on his pretty lips. smiling against the innocent peck, minhyuk hummed happily. he went in for another one, with his tired eyes closed, blindingly searching his hyungs lovely touch. bin gave in and kissed him softly again, as he would peck a little child goodnight.

 

"come on. go to sleep hyukie" bin whispered lovingly, one hand in the younger's hair and the other rubbing his back softly, lulling him gently. minhyuk nuzzled back in his best friends neck, kissing the skin right above his pulse softly.

 

minhyuk fell asleep almost instantly, dreamland grabbing him from all sides, but it was alright. his binie hyung was right there for him, holding him through it all.


End file.
